Lengends
by Renato Chaos
Summary: Tsuna's mother was killed when he was 10. Now with only the wedding ring as his support he goes to find his father Iemitsu but he is not alone after all, he has Murasame and Harusame with him. But what will he do after meetinng his father and there is this anoying hitman as well. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Red.

That was the only thing I could see. Everything was gone and the once peace and tranquil place or me is all torn apart. So many questions in my mind like; why did this happen? How did she die? How could I let this happen? But most importantly:

How could I let this happen right in front of my only support and hope of my life was gone and dead from this world. Tears ran down my face freely as I cried like a newborn baby. I cried my hearts out as I cluched the limp body on my lap. The body of the person I loved so much and the only one who loved me in this world. I crased her cheek in efforts for her to wake up and I kept on smiling that folly smile which she liked so much.

"Mom...please wake up..." I kept on saying that for how long , I don't know but she never woke up.

The day passed by and I cried all day but nobody came to help me. So, I burried my mom at the backyard with my little arms as neatly as I could. After I burried her I looked up at the sky and for the first time in my short 10 years of life I felt at peace without my mother.

The night sky. It was beautiful with all the white sparkling stars like diamonds in a black velvet cloth. I sat at the porch at my backyard thinking or wondering. What do I do now? I can't live my life wallowing in self-pity all day long and I'm sure that my mom would never want for me to live like that beside its not like i'll be alone. I still have Murasame and Harusame. Well I just got them anyway.

My eyes darkened at the thaught of how I got them. It was not a plesent memory and I wish that it does not happen to anyone. I looked at my hand and the design of a tatoo in it. In my right hand there was something resembling to wings of bone, going from my fingers to the elbow while on my left hand was wings made up of feathers. The right one glowed after a while and a crow came flying out of it.

"Don't be sad. Don't be sad." He said.

"I'm not sad" I said and turned my head away from him as he was pearched on my right shoulder.

"Lier. Lier." He said again and it irked me to no end."Just go back in ok snd stop talking already." I shouted as he was irritating me even more. As I said this he went back to my right hand."I wish that I never have to summon you, Harusame..." I said that with a heavy voice.

I left the 2-story house with a back-pack for all necessary items after the night was finished."I hope that nobody finds the bloody mess I made..." I said but with a spark of venom in it "but it was fun tearing him apart" I smirked at the thaught of what I did to my mothers killer. I was sadened at the thaught of my mother dying and my eyes were all wet again bit I roughly wiped them with my orange hodies sleeve."I will make her proud" I said that with determination in my eyes and it flashed orange for a second; not that he noticed."I will discard my name, Sawada Tsunayoshi and from now on I will be Myth and they will pay for what they did to my mother."

I looked at my hand and there was a small ring in it. It was made out of platinum and diamond. In the top part there was three diamonds cut perfectly and elegantly. The rest of the band was made with platinum. It was truly beautiful peice of work but that was not what it ment to me. I griped it tightly in my hand at the thaught of this marriage ring. This used to be my mothers ring, she cared a lot or it even after that bastard of a father left us behind for his work. Now this is the only thing that ties my family together.

"I'm comming for you Iemitsu."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you so much for reviewing, following and favoriting my story. This is my second chapter and a little information on the characters will be given in the story and the age will be written down here. Oh! and this is written after 1 year from Nana-san's death.

Reborn - 22

Lal - 21

Colonnello - 20

Tsunayoshi - 10 (when his mother died), 11 (Present)

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only thing to describe the headquarters of CEDEF (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia). It was an utter disaster, I tell you. Lucky for them it was located in a small and beautiful village named Amalfi in the south of Italy for hiding purpose. The building was huge and full of people but outsiders may not know of what happens inside as it is the HQ of a criminal syndicate though most would argue on that.

People were running around like mad people and some of them were shouting hysterically to each other, to do this and that. Among all of this chaos there was a woman standing in the middle of it with dark blue hair reaching her shoulder and infrared visors on her head. She is wearing a standard brown instructor uniform which gives her more intimidating look and the throbbing tick mark on her head is not helping anybody.

Snap. "WILL YOU ALL FUCKING CALM DOWN" Lal Mirch shouted with all her might in efforts to calm down the people because this is not helping anybody. Pin-drop silence could be heard from the hall as nobody dared to move a muscle. It was a common knowledge for the people working there to know that it was not safe for them to argue with Lal Mirch. 'Hail hath no fury like a woman's scorned.'

"Yo Lal, kora!" Unfortunately somebody never gets that line. Every person in the room looked towards the male who just entered. He has blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes with a green bandana on his head which has 01 written on it. His attire consisted of green army camouflage uniform. Now, he has a new big bump on his head due to the thick book thrown at him by the fuming lady. "Ow...ow..ow..what was that for? kora."

"You deserved it." We can clearly state that she is a no-nonsense woman by he way she is talking."And you lot go back to work and work more quietly this time or else..." she stated as she left the statement hanging on purpose. As she said that the rest of the staff went to work without any racket this time. She looked at Colonnello who was still nursing his bump on his head."You come with me." No argument was clearly on her tone.

* * *

Once they were in a more secure place and away from the prying ears, she asked in a serious voice "What did you find at his house?"

Colonnello answered in a grave voice "It was horrible on the inside...lots of dry b-blood was found but most of it was not of Tsunayoshi-kun or Nana-san and..." he said the last line in a confused tone and trailed of as he to was sad of what they found out at Iemitsu's house. Poor man, he must be crest fallen right now, losing a wife and a child.

"I see...so, did you find their bodies..when were they...killed?" Lal asked in a sombre voice and didn't know what to say. Though she did notice the confusion in his voice when he trailed of.

"You see, that's what we are confused on, kora." Colonnello said. "We found the house in a bloody mess and nothing was taken except...Nana-san's purse and some of Tsunayoshi-kun's cloth's. Her body was buried in the backyard of the house. The killer was...inhumanly torn apart, even Reborn had some trouble seeing it."Lal raised a eyebrow at this. "Tsunayoshi-kun is still missing and oddly we can't find him. It's like he disappeared without a trace. All we found was a note saying 'I'm coming'" Now that is a very cryptic message."The forensic report says that they were killed almost a year ago, kora."

"Did you report this to Iemitsu." She asked not bothering with the message or the disappearance of a child for a whole year. After all it was not her child and it was not her job either. It may be harsh but Iemitsu should have taken care of his family. That idiot was to careless and always boasting about how beautiful his Nana was. It was obvious that someone would pick up on their track, specially with no one protecting his family.

Colonnello shifted his rifle on his back more comfortably. "Reborn's doing that job beside even I don't want to face an angry Iemitsu. He can be an idiot but he is still the leader, kora." He didn't bother saying 'my leader'.

"How did you get The Reborn to do that."Lal asked doubtfully as Reborn was not a person who loses at anything, especially to Colonnello. His good at everything and a stingy person as well. He dosen't do work for free, the world revolves around money.

This time he added more brightly. "I won him over rock, paper, scissors. Who knew he was a sucker at it, kora." He added smugly but victory did not last long as a slipper came and hit him on his forehead.

"You cheated anyway." A new voice joined in as a tall young man entered the scene. He had coal black eyes, and black hair with curly side-burns to complement his looks. His attire consisted of a black armani suit with yellow silk shirt and a black fedora with an orange band on it. He looked very much of a lady killer if not for the green chameleon sitting on his fedora with those weird yellow unblinking eyes.

"..ugh...ouch...that hurt, beside I won fair and square." Colonnello said while nursing his wound which was now bright red in the mark of the slipper that just hit him. "What, The Mighty Reborn could not accept defeat?" He said it in a mocking tone.

Reborn narrowed his eyes and turned his head towards Colonnello with his green gun pointed at him. "Do you wanna die?" He was not pleased with him being portrayed as a coward.

Colonnello put's his hand up in a surrendering motion. "Woah...calm down, Reborn. What got you all round up?"

Reborn let's his gun turn into his chameleon, Leon but before he could speak the left-over occupant of the room felt like talking. "So, what did Iemitsu say about your revelations." Lal asked.

"You know, it's highly rude to talk when other people are talking." said Reborn but Lal Mirch just rolled her eyes."Yes, I did inform him of his families...murder scene and told him everything we found."He said neutrally. Lal was about to say something when Reborn cut her off. "Before you ask of my thoughts on the message. I think that it was from his son and" he paused "do not ask why."

Lal and Colonnello was clearly surprised by his predictions. I mean who would leave a threat message to their father. And the file on Sawada Tsunayoshi said that he was gentle spoken and an average kid that got sick very often. Not to mention that he got bullied a lot as well and a coward to add to this miserable list.

Reborn just sighed at their obliviousness. 'The kid was basically packed with lots of hatred, not my problem anyway. Calling me while I was teaching him.' He stared at the couple who was doing their regular banter on what; he could care less. "Listen, I'm going back if he needs anything don't call me." And there he goes.

Lal and Colonnello just shrugged at his behaviour and went to Iemitsu's office.

"Do you think his okay?" Lal asked.

Colonnello said cheekily "Awww... that's so sweet of you Lal. Are you concerned about him?" Bam. "Ow...sorry" But that did not satisfy her. At the uneasy in her posture Colonnello added warmly by looking straight at her "Don't worry he will be fine, he is the 'Young Lion Of Vongola', you know." Suddenly Lal's face became bright red and she hit him again and stormed of inside.

"Why do I always get hit anyway?" He asked to nobody.

* * *

Inside Iemitsu was busy preparing for his wife's funeral. His Nana, his warm, sweet and kind Nana is gone and he could not lift a finger to help her and his son; the search team could not even find a trace of him. All hope was lost and he could not do a thing about this situation. What if Tsu-kun was kidnapped and used as a human experiment but The Esternio Famiglia was incinerated by Mukuro. He ruffled his hair in confusion and frustration. That's when a knock came from outside.

"Come in." said Iemitsu and in came Lal and a grumpy Colonnello. "Lal did you find any trace on my son."

Lal shook her head negatively.

Iemitsu banged his hands on the table, Lal and Colonnello winced at the noise.

"Why?" But nobody answered.

* * *

Somewhere outside the small village there were shadows lurking around. Even if the sun was still up and about to set there was a particular one that stood out; was it the purple cloak he was wearing or the ominous shadow over his face but he did say a line, that will change the course of this story

"I finally found you."

* * *

So, that's bascically it guy's. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please! feel free to comment and review; if there's any mistake do correct me and if you did not understand or any question then ask me.

Anybody who can guess, who the character at last was?

Do review!

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank- You all for reviewing, following and favouriting my story. Here's the new chapter. Almost forgot, Giotto's here so some general information on him.

Giotto- 14 years old, single, Vongola Decimo in training by Reborn, is somewhat like dame-tsuna.

Hope you will enjoy reading it!

* * *

Lal s POV

The alarm was blaring of and on in the headquarters of CEDEF. Everyone was going towards their stations and taking their weapon along with them. It was a peace full day nothing was wrong and it was supposed to be that way but someone decided to ruin it.

It all started a day after Iemitsu s son's investigation, our men and women said to have founded something moving at the borders of our HQ but nobody saw it. They said that they felt it but Iemitsu had laughed boisterously and said that 'you must all be stressed out by constantly surveying the same area again and again, go home and take some rest at home for a week.' He is such a kind man, I would say if not for my situation.

"Fire. Don t hold back. Blow him into smithereens." I ordered some men .Yep, we are in a battle and that ass of and idiot; Iemitsu is not doing well against the enemy either. What's more shocking is that it's only one person. _One person._ I looked to my left and saw Iemitsu ordering some men around. What is that idiot doing, standing around? He could have used his Hyper Dying will mode and helped us. That idiot.

End of Lal s POV

* * *

The CEDEF IS in a very bad situation. Most of their men were either home or on a vacation due to Iemitsu's order. He was really regretting sending them home right now. There was only 50-70 men's present; this was too sudden even for them. They do not want to start any war with any famiglia and did not do anything to offence them either so, why is their _person_ invading the HQ. These were the thoughts running around Iemitsu s head.

"All men stand by and ...shoot." I commanded as they all shot. It was a dead lock shot nobody could survive that. Then there was a metal hitting metal sound.

The intruder survived.

The smoke from the rapid fire decreased and there the person was standing in the middle of one of the most feared organization almost mockingly. He wore a mask, more specifically a smiling white porcelain full mask and a purple full body cover hood. He has a staff in his right hand in a defensive stance. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"He was just there."

"How did he do that?"

There was a lot of question going around. "Calm down and search. "I said in efforts to calm them down. I synchronized my eyes and looked around. Then the mayhem started.

One by one me men started to drop. They were all terrified but ... "Colonnello, now. To your left ." As I said this, the said person immediately moved to catch the trouble maker. Surprisingly it was easy to deal with him; that's what Iemitsu like to think but they underestimated the intruder. He flipped his weapon and it hit Colonnello on his shin.

"Weak." Everybody stiffened and stopped at the voice of the assassin. It was the first time he talked."All of you are weak." His voice was soft but they could not get much on it as it was muffled by the mask. Everybody stopped firing at him as he now had a hostage. He pointed the end of his weapon at Colonnello and said in a cold voice." Do you want to die?"

"Huh?" That was Colonnello s intelligent reply. Lal at the back, almost face planted at the stupid reply. 'But why is he not killing anybody. He s just made them unconscious not to mention the height of this person. What age is he anyway?' As if he heard her comment, he looked at her directly. His eyes were unusually...beautiful even though they were a common hazel brown colour. She could tell that he had some experience in the dark world and amusement. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked back at his hostage and was about to hit him through the neck.

"Wait." Iemitsu said and he did not miss the hand tightening around the weapon. "Let's negotiate, okay. I ll give you anything...just leave him. Please don t hurt him." By the way he talked he was really desperate to save Colonnello but the capturer was not a merciful one. He did loosen his hand around the black staff but kept it in position. The tension was so high that some of them was stuck to their position just from pure fear.

Bang.

"Please put your weapon down. As Iemitsu suggested we could talk it out. So, please do let him go." An old voice interrupted them from the entrance of the hall. Everyone looked at the doors and there was Vongola Nono standing there with Giotto and Reborn by his side. He wore a black suite and white shirt and Giotto wore simple black pants and an orange polo T-shirt while Reborn wore his usual cloths. Nono was smiling but it was a great contrast to Reborn who was serious with a deadly gleam in his eyes. Giotto was just standing their, unsure on what to do.

Reborn aimed his gun at the intruder and shot at the person, snapping everybody out of their trance. The intruder dodge it easily by manuvaring his body a little and studied his new opponents, this was not in his plan. He gritted his teeth as he thought that. "What happened, didn't expect this now, did you?" Reborn taunted, testing his patient.

"I want him" said the intruder complying to Nono's request and pointed at Iemitsu but still not releasing Colonnello. "Dead ." There was a commotion around the room as he did this entire thing but not for a reward but for someone's death even when he had the chance to ask money, mansion, etc. He asked for the most impossible one; the death of The Young Lion of Vongola . The small number of people around them starts to murmur.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Is he insane?"

The intruder pressed his staff into Colonnello's neck to prove his demand is not a bluff. This successfully quite downs the commotion. "Here me Vongola, this is equivalent exchange. A life for a life or else." He pressed harder to draw out blood from Colonnello's neck. There was some chocking sound coming from him. "Tick-tock, tick-tock, times up" and he plunged his staff to his throat.

It happened horrible slow for everybody as they shouted for the intruder to stop. Lal was livid as she raced forward to save him, the ninth and Iemitsu looked equally horrified as Lal. The ninth was about to move forward when Reborn stopped him by putting his hand on his solder and shook his head.

"I won t let it happen." All eyes widen except Reborn s as they heard the deep and calm voice speaking. It was Giotto in HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode). He punched the intruder with his metal gloves right at his face and sends him flying through the room and into the wall;even if he was a kid. Giotto saw even the intruder's eyes widening just a bit. 'Well, expect the unexpected'. As the weapon had fallen from his hand when Giotto hit him, he burnt it." Surrender, you're defenceless." Giotto said and went to help Colonnello as there was a deep gash on his throat.

* * *

Everyone went to help Colonnello and send the rest of them to medial treatment. Now, the only one left was Reborn, Giotto, Nono and Iemitsu. Lal went to help the injured patch up.

"Thank-you so much for coming Nono." said Iemitsu, scratching the back of his head. He added more goofily. "I don't know what I would do without you but why are you here?

Nono shook his head as negative and said "I didn t do anything beside I believe it was due to Giotto that this problem was solved and as for why I am here I was just on my visit when Reborn heard the intruder sign blaring. It is very loud, you know" He said looking at Reborn and Giotto; who was blushing due to the compliment from ninth.

"Th-hank-you but I didn t do much." Said Giotto waving his hands to dismiss the comment .Iemitsu grinned and hugged his son, he was so proud of his son. Then it was Reborn s turn to interfere.

"Don't be so happy, idiot. Our job is not done yet." He said seriously. This got everyone to straighten up. True to his words the intruder was at the corner of the room where there was no light and had a crow on his...head. And he was staring through that broken mask of his. The right part of the mask was broken as well as the mouth but still wearing his hood. He was sitting there staring with his legs to his chest.

"Ne, what is a father ?" He asked suddenly as it vibrated throughout the room. What baffled Reborn was that there was a genuine curiosity in his voice; like he was just a child who did not just fight those army-trained men without a sweat. What s more was that the question is aimed at him. "Well, don t you know what it is? I thought you were the world s number 1 hitman and tutor cant you answer that." He added mischievously. What's a job without a little fun.

This kid was grating on Reborn s nerve. It was truly a great feet to be achieved. Nono decided to answer that instead of Reborn. Moving forward slowly with a warm smile on his face he answered the wary child. "He is someone who cannot be a mother so he will be your father. He loves you unconditionally and always praises you for the positive things you have done but reprimand you for your bad deeds. He is someone who will always be with you and guide you the way in time of darkness and become your pillar of strength, plays with you and scolds you and can sometimes be irresponsible. I'm sure that your father and moth-" The child was looking at Nono with blank eyes with a neutral expression. Then out of nowhere he cut Nono off and called out.

"Murasame." Nono was startle at the sudden call and moved back just then they witnessed the impossible; the crow on his head glowed brightly in a pale shade of light blue and transformed into a sword. Nono was so bewildered at this new information he just saw that he was just sat there and didn t move. The wakizashi (Kanji: Hiragana) was pointed at his heart by the small hands of the trembling kid. Reborn raised his gun to protect Nono if the kid decided to do something stupid and even Giotto and Iemitsu was stunned for a while. They seemed to be doing that a lot today. "It's your entire fault." It was said in a small voice but they heard it all-right. It was filled with sadness and a little...insanity and anger. Giotto was deeply affected by his voice that he moved forward to console the grieving child. "Why? Why did she have to die? It should not have been her? She didn t do anything bad. It was all that mans fault. He was the one they were after but why my mother why not him? She kept waiting...waiting...waiting and waiting?" As the child kept talking to himself Iemitsu was starting to realise something.

Clang.

The wakizashi hit the floor as the child s hood was thrown off as well as the mask and was brought into a bear-hug by Giotto. The child was so shocked that he did not move for a while. His hazel brown eyes wide and shock, his whole body was stiff as a rock. Giotto frowned at the stiffness of the child and wondered what kind of childhood he had. He rubbed his back in circle and soon he started to calm down. "I m sure that she's watching you from somewhere." Tsuna stiffened up at the comment on his mother. All the while the adults in the room were doing nothing but watch; not that they could do anything."Beside I, could help you if you want."

"Promise." The childish comment said from the supposedly assassin brought Giotto to chuckle. Then the child added a sentence that made him almost choke on his own spit. "Then we can kill _Iemitsu_; that _fucking asshole _of a_ father_." He said it with absolute malice in his voice and smirking at his own thaught.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Iemitsu. Iemitsu." Said the crow that appeared out of nowhere almost making Giotto piss in his pant's . Then Tsuna blacked out leaving behind a shocked brother and father with a confused Nono and a plotting Reborn.

"Well, I think we found your son Iemitsu; _alive and kicking._" said an amused Reborn.

* * *

**'The trigger has been fired. Let the game begin.'**

* * *

If you have some problem with this story or chapter than please feel free to PM or review. I'm very very bad at writing action so, I hope it was fine do tell me if it was wrong :P.

A question for you. Who was the person who said the last line?

Please review or comment as you go!

ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Thank-you all for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. Really I'm most humbly happy that I have such supporters. Olease do continue helping me, even your critisizm will help me so do not hesitate to write your thought on this story on the review box.

Just to make things clear: Tsuna is like 7 years old in appearence wise and Giotto is not his twin brother as Tsuna is 11 years old, there is clearly 4 years gap.

* * *

_"What do you want to be when you grow up, my little tuna-fish?"_

_"Um R-robot."_

_"Whoa, that s great but why?"_

_"To protect mama and papa."_

_"Hahahahaha, that s very thoughtful of you. Yosh, papa will help protect mama as well"_

_"Un."_

* * *

The day is beautiful the birds are chirping happily and the sun is shinning brightly towards the earth. There was some people walking in the streets for jogging or their works but most were asleep as it was still 6 o clock in the morning. We can see the newspaper boy delivering papers to the people s house on his bicycle.

Everything is beautiful and tranquil in this village called Amalfi which on contrast to the events which happened yesterday in the HQ of CEDEF. The incident was kept secrete from outside mafia families except Vongola and the civilians who came to complain due to the ruckus were simply told that there was a malfunction in some of the machine and that it exploded. That was the best they could do for now to keep it tight and sealed. There would be uproar in the mafia world if somebody finds out that the son of the head of CEDEF decided to attack on their HQ. It can even be seen as treason for all they cared.

"Damage report." Asked Iemitsu to Oregano; a young female looking around her early twenties with glasses and she has light brown hair, purple eyes. She is currently wearing a suit with all signs of a professional business woman.

"Yes sir, no critical damage was done to the headquarters aside from the blown off entrance and the bullet holes. Our men also have not been injured badly or any life endangering problems. The most emergency one was of Colonnello. Apparently, the weapon that was held at his throat had small spike and caused some deep gash. Other than that there were no causalities. We have made sure that no one spread words on this incident." She replied curtly and added a little loosely." And also there s paperwork waiting for you at your desk, master."

The once serious face all but flew out of the window in the mention of paperwork. The bane of his existence, the demon who don t know how to stop reproducing, and the white endless stream of nothing but letters and sentence. Why oh why, there is a thing called paperwork? That thing sits all day and mock me with his never ending work and I swear to god that it even laugh at me sometimes. That sinister and evil thing. Then he remembered that he had not finished even last weeks work and started to wallow in self-pity. The poor Oregano could do nothing but stand there awkwardly see her master drown in negativity. Then she thought of the poor boy that was unconscious from yesterday at Master Giotto's room. 'I wonder if he woke up.'

* * *

'It was warm, so warm.' Thought Giotto snuggling deeper into the warm thing and hugged it. He was so content on sleeping with the warm thing that he didn t even notice the room s door opening and closing as a man entered and smirked at the sight.

The bed has blue sheet and cover which was thrown at one side and the occupants of the bed were nicely close and tangled. Giotto was hugging Tsuna close to his chest in an absolute protective manner. The scene was so adorable especially with their content and blissful expression on their face. Anybody who would have seen this sight would have either died from nosebleed or fluffiness practically radiating of them. Ah, brotherly love is such a heavenly and pure affection though some may call it incest.

But unfortunately Reborn was not just anybody and decided to end this happy moment by a 10-ton Leon hammer. "Wake-up, stupid-Gio." And 'BAM' there goes the bed and someone's head.

"Reborn, what was that for?" Waking up sleepily and clutching his extremely throbbing head and then looking at the clock, he exclaimed. "Beside its only 6 in the morning and holiday and CAN'T YOU WAKE ME UP NORMALLY FOR ONCE." The so-called tutor was only amused by his rebellious action. Students can grow up so fast but he is more than a thousand mile away before he starts ordering him around.

With a smirk and a sadistic gleam in his eyes that could give the Satan a run for his money, he said "Tsk, tsk, tsk...when did you started ordering me around." Giotto was so close to dying from fear right there because he knows the tone his tutor was using. That sadistic gleam can mean anything but trouble. He just slept there acting as if he didn t hear a thing but noticed that there was also another life-form on his bed. He turned to see who it was only to see a tuff of light caramel coloured hair. Natural reaction: scrambling out of his bed. Unluckily for him there was no wall behind and fell down from the bed.

"You know it's unbecoming of a mafia boss to fall so ungracefully out of your bed."

Giotto s left eye twitched at that. 'Who even fall gracefully in the first place? Oh, right. Reborn.' Reborn s smirk widen at the praise he got, at least to some degree it was praise.

Then he got serious and looked at Tsuna who is fluttering his eyes as he tried to wake-up, after all he is the intruder. Giotto who was inspecting the other person on his bed gently shook his brother. Just saying the term gives butterfly to his stomach. Its not that he doesn't know any smaller siblings, its just that you get this warm feeling when you think about your brother who was declared to be dead come back even if he was the one who attacked our own fathers HQ, threatened us in a hostage situation, tried to kill Nono and have a weird talking bird. Speaking o the bird; where did he go? I looked around and searched if it s around in the room.

"Stupid-Gio"That was the first thing it said when I spotted it perched on Reborn s arm who was smirking like there was no tomorrow. I blinked at what it said.

"Who are you calling Dame-Gio? huh, you bird brain."

"You." A new voice joined in and it was oddly monotonous. Giotto looked at the bed and saw that he was awake and unwaveringly staring at Reborn as if expecting him to shoot him anytime. The tension was building in the room and honestly it was unsettling for even Reborn as did know a little about the crows ability but it was never pleasant.

"Murasame, return." Tsuna commanded in a small voice, inspecting 'The Worlds Number One Hitman' and his student 'The legendary Vongola Decimo' who is said to rival vindice all-together. Then he caught a small smell of blood not from himself but from the other person. No wonder Murasame went to him." You reek of blood." Tsuna said as bluntly as ever to Reborn. Giotto was a little startled by the bold sentence he said so casually.

But Reborn was not startled after all he was Reborn and Reborn doesn't get startled so easily. When that happens, heaven and hell shall be one. "So do you." was the casual comment thrown towards Tsuna and by all means he was not pleased with the answer he got. Beside what is a kid doing with Murasame.

Tsuna was clearly not impressed by calling him a kid if the tick mark counts. "Your one to talk old man. Making a contract with an Qamantha; the messenger." Tsuna was not willing to back down either.

"Who are you calling an old man, huh? I m 22 years only, you brat."

"Who are you calling a brat, you low-life."

"Maa, calm down it s not like were going to fight anytime soon." The look given to Giotto clearly screamed 'are you an idiot.' Reborn quickly organized himself by coughing and started to speak with a creepy voice.

"You know, that thing you have there is not an ordinary crow." He paused a bit to add a little bit of effect and it was working greatly as both brothers were starting to fidget. "Murasame the untouchable demon blade, as it is an existence that contains 'life'." Tsuna's eyes narrowed at that. "It loves and yet hates humans but exists to change someone. It grants 'promises' to those it loves, but brings 'disaster' to those it hates." Then Reborn suddenly was very close to Tsuna, too close indeed. "What did you chose? Don't you regret it?"

_What do you chose,human? Do not regret it._

Tsuna's eyes widened at that but..."What makes you think I regret it?" He challenged back sneering, looking straight at his eyes. 'I made my choice and I m not going back on my words.'

STARE~

* * *

Giotto s POV

All they are doing is staring at each other. Oddly enough I m the odd one out. "Ne, let s start by introducing ourselves."

STARE~

'There to absorb into this meaningless staring competition. Oh! I know, I ll start first. ' "Ahem." They both are now staring at me, its not helping at all. "My name is Giotto de Vongola or Ieyasu Sawada. It s a common courtesy to introduce ourselves when people meet." A charming smile and they should be convinced.

STARE~

Crack. 'The wind howls and breaks me as I am ignored, so is the life of Giotto de Vongola; a fellow pupil and a loving brother .'

* * *

End of Giotto s POV

Finally someone decided to break the ice but surprisingly it was Tsuna. "Hhmp, fine I ll be second after all I do have manners like someone else in this room." He stated that smugly to the seething Reborn. "I am Myth Godspell."

"Oi, what's with that look." Now it was Giotto and Reborn s turn to stare at Tsu- sorry Myth as his name goes but that did struck a chord in Reborn. That would explain how he entered the CEDEF s HQ.

"Myth Godspell said to be only a legend in the mafia world. He appeared one year ago. Origin: unknown; Skill: unknown..."Reborn paused "Status: unknown. He entered the year Nana-san died." Giotto s eyes were wide as a saucer at that. "The unknown person who was said to rival me. " If it was possible Giotto s eyes got even bigger. "Targeting random families boss, it was said that but every single one that he targeted was all allies of Vongola, though a little below on the food chain but allies no less." He sighed looking at the now so-called Myth." It was said that his motives were unclear and that his targets were unclear as well."

Something clicked on Giotto s head as he continued after Reborn. "They were unclear because it was random."

"Correct. It was just a coincidence that all the families that Myth targeted were Vongola allies." This time Tsuna s eyes widened. 'Shit, he igured it out.' Reborn looked like an absolute predator who was about to feast on his prey as he said "Because he was just a rookie or a newbie. He did not know anything about 'The Mafia'. Gathering information from whatever sources he can and backstabbing the informant. The best way he could start was on the local Yakuza. The momokyokai gang operating in Namimori." Myth stiffened at that as his whole years work was being discovered by this man in mere seconds. "You were probably a novice at that time and left a bloody mess at their base similar to Nana-san's murderer was killed." Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. "Or rather devoured."

"So I killed them all. Like that mattered at all they were all criminals anyway and Murasame got hungry. They were mere stepping stone to my success and look I even succeeded in infiltrating the base of one of the most influential criminal organization." Tsuna said that with an ice chilling tone and hauntingly. "And I even found my target; Iemitsu." He kept his hand near his mouth in a ladylike manner and through half lidded eyes he said "After all a hitman always finishes his job, is it not mister no.-1-hitman-sama." 'Comeback that you bastard of a hitman.'

"Che. Pipsqueak." Totally a moment killer.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK? I M 11 FOR YOUR INFORMATION, AN ADULT."

"Oh! I thought you were 7 years old."

"SHUT-UP YOU SADIST."

"Thank-you for your compliment."

"WASE'NT SUPPOSED TO BE."

In one corner of the room the poor, useless, helpless, stupid, clumsy, slow and neglected Giotto was moping in the corner as he was ignored, again.

**BAM.**

"My dear tuna-fish." Was the first thing Iemitsu said when he entered the room with Basil by his side.

"Good-morning Reborn-dono, Ieyasu-dono and Tsunayoshi-dono." Greeted Basil.

SILENCE~SILENCE~SILENCE~

Then the room s temperature dropped drastically and Murasame in his sword form was in Myth s hand. "You shall perish in hell, Iemitsu." Then he launched forward to cut the vile man's head off except he fell of the bed.

"Eh?"

"Ah, he fell"

He stood up straight and fixed his night dress which he noticed just now was blue and big. His hair covered his eyes as it created shadow over his face. Everyone waited in anticipation of what he might say. He breathed in and out, in and out, in and he calm- "DON'T 'Ah, he fell' ME. TAKE THESE CHAINS OFF MY FEET, YOU MORANIC BASTARD."

Well, we all get stressed out sometimes.

"I'll help you my dear Tuna-fish. Don't worry papa will help you."

_Don't worry papa will help my Tsu-kun... always._

Tsuna, no Myth looked at Iemitsu with so much hatred that it froze Iemitsu on the spot. "Don't you dare come near me."

* * *

You never did fulfill you promise, did you?

Its your fault then why do I cry?

* * *

**Ah, my king is already on the move, now what will you all do.**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. More will be revealed about Tsuna in the next chapter and a new character is your confused or did not understand you can PM me or review. Just some extra information as well! This happens after Varia arc, Futere arc, ignores the simon arc and the arcobaleno do not exist only Vongola, Mare and Shimon are known...till now.

Please review as you go!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank-you for reading this sory, following, reviewing and favriouting. Sorry for the late update. I had some trouble with my parent's really sorry if it was late. Some new chapter some new information.

Fuuta- age 6

Mukuro, Nagi (Chrome)- age 12

Kyoko, G, Asari - age 14

Alaude, Knuckles- 15

* * *

_Cry. That is the baby do when they are born, is it not? They cry for a while and then settle down to sleep for the energy they have used to be replenished. But that was not how the Sawada s second child had been born._

_On October 4, 20XX a baby was born in the small hospital of Nanimmori. The day was good but the child was born at night when the sky was clear and the moon and stars were twinkling in the vast darkness._

_The mother, Sawada Nana was screaming her lungs out as she pushed the baby and promptly fainted after giving birth but she did not hear the cry of her second born. The doctors were crying hysterically for the nurse to warm the baby up and patting the baby s leg and back and oxygen mask as well, finally the baby made a whimpering sound. The whole staff who were present clapped and cheered for the success and even the mother smiled in her deep tired slumber but there was one thing missing that angered the doctors and nurse._

_Where was their wards husband?_

* * *

_The child was named Tsunayoshi by the mother. Nana-san's honey coloured eyes had shone with pride, love and affection as she said 'My dear Tsunayoshi' . The scene was truly a sight to be seen even if it was only in a hospital bedroom._

_But the father was still missing. Nana had phoned many times but the call would be cut off or the phone would be switched off. Now, she was not one to bear grudges but everyone had their patience limit and she was almost at her peak right then. He came after two weeks. **Two weeks.**_

_The hate all vanished one day when a blonde man come flying through her hospital rooms door with lovely red roses. They had hugged and gushed at each other and the new born, when a four years old blonde had entered the room with a curious expression._

_As soon as the mother noticed her first born she had leaped out of her bed and the hugged the living day lights out of Giotto. She had kissed Giotto and bombarded him with million questions. She had not seen Giotto for a month because Iemitsu had taken him away. Yes, **taken him away** when she was pregnant with Tsunayoshi. She still doesn t know how he persuaded her but she trusted Iemitsu so much that it ..**hurts**, sometimes._

_But she should be happy that she had a husband as nice as him. Right?_

* * *

_"I am so sorry dear. My boss called and it is an emergency."_

_"Bu-" But it was our tenth anniversary._

_"Please, darling try to understand. I need to go there."_

_"Why is Giotto going?"_

_"He needs to learn more from me, don't worry. I'll call you later. I promise."_

_He never called her tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that or the day after that... But she waited and waited for the call with a smile on her face that **almost** seemed suffering._

* * *

_The house brightened one day when a phone call came after five long years. Literally."Nana, I m coming home."_

_It was the time of spring and Iemitsu came home with happiness and gifts with an extra guest. His boss; the man was definitely old and had warm eyes that looked too much stressed out. He claimed to have come for a vacation with Giotto and Iemitsu to meet his beautiful wife and his cute son. She happily let him in and he went back after a week. He was a nice man and Tsu-kun had taken a liking to him and not to mention Giotto was nine years old at that time and Tsuna had just reached five. They made such a lovely sibling's. They both were smart on their own rights and they were both shy. But Tsuna act's strange sometimes like talking to thin air or just laughing. Nana was conflicted whether to be happy on her little Tsu-kun s imagination or be worried about his mentality._

_So, the boss went back after a week's stay and her husband a day after that with Giotto. Tsuna had been very sad of this and even protested against his beloved brother leaving but Iemitsu promised him to bring him next time, which never happened._

* * *

_Two years after that, when Tsuna was seven years old. He went missing for a day. Nana was worried sick. The only thought that her son was missing and almost called the police, that's when the door bell rang. A bloody Tsuna was handed to a stunned mother by an old white haired man named Kawahira._

* * *

Tsuna woke up; it was almost afternoon judging by the sun in the sky. "About time you woke up." A smooth and baritone voice said out loud. I just looked at Reborn apathetically. He was sitting on one of the sofa present in the room. Reborn came closer. I scooted a little backwards.

Reborn is a hitman, a cold blooded killer; he must not let his guard down at all cost. The green cuff around his leg which he sneakily kept before was just a proof of that. Reborn just raised a delicate eyebrow at the wariness the kid was showing. It was not a new thing for him but it somehow made him feel anxious as well. At last he sighed, raising his hand up in a surrendering motion (_this is the most embarrising thing he has done in his whole life_) he said "Look I know that you don't like me (_Don t like you, I DISPISE you_) but we have to work this out okay. You re not going to get out of this place so soon. We had a long debate yesterday with the council and Nono and Iemitsu on who would keep you company as you may attack anybody if you are alone and you is an intruder. You tried to kill Colonnello, almost murdered Iemitsu, yesterday and threatened Vongola Nono. Your reputation is a bonus for them to keep you here. I'm surprised that they did not try to execute you or your backstabbing, murdering, killing, threatening...bhlabhlabhlabhlabhla... As Reborn continued with his list Tsuna stared blankly at him.

I stared into my hand and saw the markings of Murasame and Harusame. It s almost five years since he got Murasame and Harusame. He did not understood its power. The great power that came with great price and responsibility. I still remember the time Murasame showed me its true form. I was frightened at first but I did not back down. Murasame wanted me to accept him and indeed I learned to accept him. He must had been lonely all those times in the dark place all abandoned and battered up. The place was a nightmare from what he had a glimpse of, the exact replica of abyss except empty with none there and all chained up and crying. Harusame is polar oppisite. He grimenced at the thought of the other being.

"...and so you must learn to cooperate with me as I will be your guardian for a while and you will learn to control that heap of anger of yours." The last sentence was given heavily which indicated that he was not a talking type of person. He stared at me for a while like assessing me and it frankly pissed me off. Who does he think he is to asses him; beside their rivalry. Not announced but still it couldn't hurt to test him now would it? With that thought in mind I shot forward straight towards his vital parts. I aimed at his jugliar, a little down the neck and near the chest.

Unexpectedly a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist and bent it a little bit downwards. It hurts damn it. "I told you to co-operate kid." The Hitman outright threatened him by sneering and bringing him closer to his face. Now that he looked closely he undeniably looked handsome with that cool air and curly side burns (not R27). Reborn had coal black eyes and strangely had no pupil. That s when I noticed the chameleon on his fedora. Oh, yeah he had the messenger; Qamantha.

"Ne, where did you find the Qamantha." I asked.

He looked at me as if I was the one trying to break an 'innocent' person's wrist. He let me go and answered, surprising me. "I found him in while going on a mission. He happened to be a lab rat." He did not say anymore as Tsuna could guess the rest.

I tried to touch it but it avoided me. "What did you name it?" I asked curiously.

"Leon." _It s a nice name._

"How many hours have I been here?"

Approximately 4 hours in this room.

Reborn observed the kid who was pretty relaxed now. "Can I go to the toilet now?" The oldest trick in the book. Go to the toilet and disappear. It would be a little fun to chase him around the mansion. With that thought he pointed to the left side where the bathroom was located.

The kid paddled towards the door and closed it. After that, just like Reborn anticipated he never came out.

* * *

Tsuna ran through the ventilation system. That damn smirking bastard must be after him already. But that's not the reason he came and infiltrated this place. He maybe on par with Reborn but even his not that suicidal to come without back up or a plan. He came here to do something. He could kill Iemitsu any moment he wants beside its not like he even acknowledges his presence. He tightened his fist at the thought. He just got a little bit sidetracked from seeing his face.

First of all, some make over.

* * *

In a more isolated part of the mansion there was a girl sitting there seemingly smiling and talking to herself. But she was not.

The maid around her all gossiped and talked about her but she did not notice or ignored it. She had long purple hair and a skull eye patch over her left eye and her right eye was deep purple colour. She looked around twelve years old and was wearing a white gown. She really looked pretty.

She was not usually that enthusiastic but today was a special day. Her brother said that someone will come to meet them. "Mukuro-nii-sama when will he come." There was a slight distortion of colours in the air and a faint answer came. "Soon Nagi, very soon." She pouted at crypic answer.

Right then a small child bumped to her. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing casual clothing and gloves on his hand. "Are you alright?" she asked immediately with concern laced in her voice and helped the boy up. He sniffed and thanked the kind girl that helped her and went his merry way.

"Strange I did not know that we had guest today." Thought Nagi. Then there was the distortion of air again and a weird laugh echoed throughout the hallway.

"Kufufufufufu ..."

* * *

_Che that bastard noticed me._ The same blonde hair child was now stomping through the empty hallway. He looked at his cloths where there is a small tear at the sleave. If this keeps on going on then a big storm is coming in this place. Murasame's presence has decreased the numbers a bit but...

He clenched his teeth in frustration, if only he was not that hasty. For now he will have to research a bit on this place and not let Reborn catch him.

Reborn on the other hand was searching for him at this very moment or more like following. He was not flustered or panicking like he should as he lost track of Tsuna. He was leisurely taking his time and going down the stairs with a GPS on his hand.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the red dot in the screen going towards the isolated part of the mansion and then towards the kitchen.

"Troublesome brat."

* * *

Tsuna was definitely sure that this was the right way and he was definitely 100% not lost.

~5 minutes later~

"I'm lost." That said did not solve the problem for him. This mansion was ridiculously huge than the sly bastard's; it made him wonder about the Vongola HQ. He was so sure that he had remembered every part of this building according to the blueprint that Byakuran gave him. He opened up a map from his back pocket; it was a rough sketch of the mansion but the drawing was one of the worst drawings in the universe. This made him even more frustated that he kept on walking until he got to a big metal door with sideways handle.

It smelled nice.

As if to answer his stomach growled in response. A little snack won't kill anybody. He opened the door a little to peek inside. There was nobody inside.

This was suspicious.

Isn't it almost tea time. There must be someone inside. With cautious he opened the door wider. He explored the room a little bit. There was not much to see as everything was inside the cupboard or in their respective places. It sure was neat.

"Hmmm~"

I was instantly on guard by the humming. I looked around and saw someone cooking in there. She looked really beautiful. She looked the same age as Giotto and had light orange hair with matching eyes and was currently looked like to be making cakes. She was singing now in a mournful tone.

Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete okure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

Ame ga sugite natsu wa

Ao wo utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani no iwazuni

Karete yuku tomo ni

Omae wa nani wo omou

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai wo tsutaeru

Natsu no hi wa kageta Kaze ga nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi wo

Watashi wa utaou

Na mo naki mono no tame

She ended the song with a detached note and her eyes blurred as tears began to gather. She banged her head at the table as she cried. Tsuna could do nothing but stand there in the shadow in stunned silence as the girl pounded her head against the steel table.

He was not good with emotional stuff.

"Why did he have to die? It could have been me." She mumbled. I moved to help her; he may be rude but his not heartless. Thankfully another man came inside from the front door the seemed to lead to the dining room. He was wearing a robe and had rough features but had a sorrowful expression as he looked at the girl. He had black hair and he looked like a priest? Vongola sure is weird. (look whose talking)

The girl looked startled when the man touched her shoulder and she whirled around with big teary eyes. The older boy gave her a smile of sympathy and the girl cried and hugged the older boy. Tsuna simply stood there not knowing what to do as they had still to notice him. He just backed up and headed out quietly left behind the pair.

"I told you not to roam around."

He almost shrieked if not for his years of practice. I turned around just to face the worlds most annoyed person, right now. "You're on house arrest but that does not mean you could go where ever you like. Now, follow me" Reborn sneered.

"Your problems not mine." Was my cool reply but I was fretting a little on the inside. How did he know he was here? Reborn knows this place but his location should not have been that obvious. Did he let any clues behind?

Reborn just looked amused at his internal conflict and how did he recognized him through his disguise. "Your necklace, you never seemed to take it off." Reborn stated smoothly. That caught Tsuna off guard and he quickly hid his mother s memento and glared. If it could be possible Reborn's smirk widened. He looked like a Cheshire cat.

He calmed himself down. Reborn is said to have inhumane abilities, have the title of the number one hitman and can apparently read mind. No, reading mind is not possible, even if other Mafioso concluded that there was another reason behind it. Being hitman information is very essential tool. That means that he could have used cold reading, it must not be that hard or him to know his details over the past years. That still does not explain how he knew his location.

Reborn stopped walking and I almost bumped into him. I looked up; the height difference is too great between them (it looks like Tom and Jerry) The door was huge and was designed with gold and oak, if his not mistaken. Reborn gave it a respectable knock and a shrot 'come in' came though the door. We went in.

Inside there was the successors of the ninth generation. All neat and tidy and wearing a suit. This should have made him self-conscious of his casual cloths. **Should have**. It was none of his concerns to dress formally. But it did concern him of why they would call him into the temporary meeting room.

Reborn kept a hand on my shoulder and showed me that infamous smirk of his that riles me up without any failure. And went to sit beside Giotto.

There were not many people in the room. Giotto was sitting there with a sheepish expression, a red haired man to his right with a tattoo of flames on his face, a smiling man was by his side wearing traditional Japanese cloths, and opposite of that man was a light blonde haired man that seemed ready to beat everyone up and there was the ranking master; Fuuta de la stella looking very energetic.

"So, why am I here?" I asked them impatiently because seriously he had to finish the mission as soon as possible because time is running out and he does not have the luxury of time. His hairs prickled at his thoughts.

Giotto noticed my discomfort but mistaken it as nervousness. He smiled that ridiculously shiny smile that could have left me blind if not for the green contacts in his eyes. "Don't worry we wont hurt you. Just some questions and you could change cloths in that-" he pointed at the room "-room." Then he added a warning in a steely and stern noise with narrowed eyes. "Try not to _explore_ this time, Okay." It was an order.

I just grumbled and went to change. It's really a mistry why they did were not suspicious in where I found the cloths and why was I in disguise, the less the question the more advantage for him. After five minutes I was in my black T-shirt and pants with a fully armoured purple cloak. Giotto introduced the other people in the room to me. "Tsuna meet G, Asari, Alaude and Fuuta. And you have already known Reborn. Please take a seat." I hissed at him for calling me by that name and Giotto just chuckled at me. The same person who was _almost wetting his pants had the gall to laugh at him_. I would have killed him but the bodyguard and a presence of a kid made me think otherwise.

I reluctantly took a seat and looked from the corner of my eyes at Alaude. He is staring at him or to be more precise, glaring holes into his head. "Ahem." All eyes looked at Giotto. "I heard that you came here for other reason and got a little sidetrack from your mission. I asked what your mission was to him but he told me to ask you."

They all looked at me expectantly and I honestly could not care anymore. That marshmallow bastard wants to play games then he won t back down either. With that he reviled his mission.

"I am here to investigate more on Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and Sasagawa Ryohei s death."

.

.

.

.

.

"Reborn, I think Alaude choked."

* * *

**"Now, for my entrance."**

* * *

So yeah there dead. If you do not understand or confusion feel free to ask me and please leave a review; gives me a lot of motivation.

The song- **Euterpe** is from **Guilty Crown **sang by **Inori **or written and composed by **Ryo (Supercell)** The somng is really nice if you have no lisened to it and I somehow found it fitting for Kyoko in that situation. **Note: Euterpe is known as the Greek muse of song and elegiac poetry.**

Ciao~


End file.
